


Нить

by shepofships



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships
Summary: …Через пару дней после этого разговора президент выступил с обращением, в котором рассказал о возросшей активности Homo demens и призвал не впадать в отчаяние перед лицом новой-старой угрозы. Мнения разделились: в то время, как одни благодарили его за прояснение обстановки, другие упражнялись в чёрном юморе, а третьи отсчитывали часы до финального вздоха новой Америки. Для Сэма же вся его речь прозвучала как тщательно отрепетированная малоинформативная херня.
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Sam Porter Bridges, Fragile & Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges & Fragile, Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 11





	1. Easy Way Out

_I went one for one_  
_Before casting out_  
_The mistake i've made_  
_It can't be turned around_

— Easy Way Out, Low Roar

  


«Любопытно, моргнёшь ли ты, смотря в лицо смерти?»

Хиггсу так и не довелось услышать ответ Сэма на этот вопрос. Теперь же он знал собственный.

Познать смерть и быть готовой к ней оказались разными пунктами одного списка. Хиггс привык считать, что у него всё схвачено и с первым, и со вторым. Под слоистым пирогом из упрямства и надежды, которые теплились в его нутре даже когда он лежал на холодном полу убежища, пряча голову под крепким замком из рук, всегда дремало смирение — такое же чёрное и бездонное, как Смоляной пояс. Так или иначе, однажды это закончится, не надеялся, но знал Хиггс, пробуя языком красный жидкий металл, сочащийся из разбитого носа. « _Выродок_ », — в сердцах говорил папочка, и тело его тряслось мелко-мелко, словно от лихорадки. «Я люблю тебя, — часто звучало следом. — Ты ведь помнишь об этом, правда, Хиггс?» Хиггс помнил — трудно того не сделать, когда это вбивают в тебя с детства с помощью кулаков. Помнил он и другое: привычка была повитухой оплошности, а папочка был до завидного постоянен в собственных. Со временем любая из них приедалась, подтачивая бдительность, как термит — дерево. Затянувшаяся гроза, вышедшая из строя электроника, мигнувший замок на двери бункера… святая уверенность, что у тебя всё под контролем, как было годы до этого. Пока ты не забудешь проверить. Хиггс терпеливо ждал подходящего момента и готовился к нему, неустанно расспрашивая о мире снаружи. После — получал синяки (доказательство папочкиной любви) и отправлялся в отведённый ему угол, баюкать намятое ударами тело и взращивать новый росток решимости. Не сработает с побегом — нестрашно. Всегда есть другой выход. Папочка любит его, а любовь, как известно, может ненароком убить — об этом ему рассказали тоже. Хиггс знал, что умирать плохо, но свою кончину готовился встретить с облегчённым выдохом. Победило, впрочем, упрямство, да и смерть в верных руках оказалась просто отличной штукой.

Его собственная взглянула на него чёрным дулом автомата.

Одно нажатие на спусковой крючок и очередь в четыре пули. Первая, может, и увязнет, но минимум две непременно найдут путь на свободу. Всё будет кончено, а монохромный пейзаж Берега раскрасят ошмётки его бестолкового мозга. Это было лучше, чем изгнание и забвение. Лучше, чем вечное одиночество в ёбаном Чистилище.

Если хочешь, чтобы сделано было хорошо — сделай это сам, подумал Хиггс и перехватил автомат покрепче. Если быть откровенным до конца, он предпочёл бы передать должность палача Фрэджайл. Это было бы чертовски поэтично — умереть от её рук, прямо как в каком-нибудь до тошноты пафосном фильме про карающую длань справедливости. Прекрасный, мать его, финал для клоунады, которой оказалась вся его жизнь. Но мягкосердечная сучка и тут умудрилась вставить ему палки в колёса. Что тебе стоило, подумал он, сжимая зубы до хруста — пока не заныло в челюсти. Что тебе стоило хотя бы один грёбаный раз сделать так, как хочу я.

Злость опалила грудную клетку очищающим огнём, сдавила сердце в когтях, стиснула горло и внезапно отхлынула, оставив после себя лишь тремор и холодный пот на висках.

Хиггс рвано выдохнул и вытер лицо рукавом униформы. Злиться на Фрэджайл с её сожалеющим оленьим взглядом было легко, но ещё легче было переключиться на себя — потому, что это он, а не Фрэджайл, и даже не Сэм, дьявол его дери, Бриджес, обосрался прямо в штаны, до отвала нажравшись мёда, что заливала в него Амели.

Подобравшись встревоженным зверем, Хиггс повернул голову влево — туда, где за тёмными горбами валунов стояли отринувшая его богиня и её ненаглядный брат, сын, возлюбленный — он давно перестал разбираться в ярлыках, навешанных ей на Сэма. _Сэм, Сэм, Сэм_ — как повторяющийся глитч в системе, сорняк, паразит, жирная сонная муха, которая, тем не менее, всегда ищет твоей компании, чтобы противно пожужжать на ухо. Амели повторяла его имя достаточно часто для того, чтобы оно не выдавило, но потеснило её собственное. Теперь Хиггс знал: намеренно.

— Амели, — хрипло прошептал он. — О Амели, наш очаровательный ангел смерти.

Рассеянно погладив золотое напыление на стволе, Хиггс крепко схватил автомат и уткнул его в живот.

Это будет больно и медленно. Как и должно быть.

На словах Последний Выход казался милосердным: быстрая смерть в большой компании — чему тут не нравиться? Красиво и окончательно. Больше никаких Швов, Берегов и прочего настоебенившего дерьма. Долгожданная табличка «Игра окончена» без возможности откатиться назад. Идти к ней, однако, предполагалось через агонию. Хиггс видел сны, с лёгкой руки посланные ему Амели: в них истерзанный человечеством мир волочился к своему завершению, захлёбываясь страданиями и кровью. Его любимым моментом был тот, в котором они с исполнившей своё предназначение мессией стоят по пояс в воде, наблюдая за разгорающимся закатом, готовым поглотить всё. Секунды растягиваются на минуты, минуты — на часы, звенящая тишина оборачивается воем, наступает крещендо, и всё, наконец, подходит к концу. Хиггс не знал, как много в этих видениях драматического преувеличения, но каждое из них было прекрасным. Встречать смерть стоило с полным осознанием происходящего. «Быстро и чисто» никогда не было выбором Хиггса. Пластырь нужно отдирать не рывком, а постепенно; после — сковырнуть с ссадины едва затвердевшую корку.

— Амели! — снова позвал он, сипя; зная, что она услышит его, где бы она ни была — даже говори он шёпотом. — Смотри, Амели! Я буду истекать кровью на твоём грёбаном Берегу, пока не подохну — как тебе такой раскладец? Только ты, я и симпатичная лужа крови под моей задницей. Сэм может остаться тоже. Ему понравится. Медленная мучительная смерть всегда поднимает настроение.

Ответа не было. Единственным звуком, нарушавшим безмолвие Берега, был тихий плеск волн, разбивавшихся о подгнившие туши китов. Хиггс больше не чуял Амели, как было когда-то: нить, связавшая их, казалось, до самого Выхода, была разрезана ею с безразличием. Это, конечно, было не взаправду. Не навсегда. Просто ещё одна сцена их затянувшегося представления; очередной, но не последний плевок в лицо любимому «братцу», замаскированный с помощью объятий и улыбок. Мгновение, два, может быть, три, и она вернётся, бесшумно ступая по песку, положит ладонь на его макушку и наделит силой в десятки могущественнее той, которую даровала до этого — за то, что Хиггс отыграл свою роль с безупречностью. Амели не могла передумать и забыть о цели, к которой они шли рука об руку, не жалея людей и усилий.

Но именно это она и сделала.

Не отдавая себе отчёта в собственных действиях, Хиггс вскинул руку и сжал пальцы в кулак. Перед глазами вспыхнуло видение: уронив голову на грудь, Амели парила к нему над землёй. В реальности не произошло ровным счётом ничего. Как бы покорно она ни обмякала в его хватке и каким бы правдоподобными ни казались их маленькие перфомансы, это случалось лишь потому, что так было нужно самой Амели. Хиггс никогда не отдавал ей приказов — этой привилегией обладала лишь она, с тщанием расставляя декорации и пешки.

Вот оно, Хиггс. Твоё единственное заслуженное звание.

Он рывком запрокинул голову. Дуло автомата ткнулось в адамово яблоко и сдвинулось под подбородок. Хиггс сглотнул. Во рту стоял привкус крови; один из нижних зубов зашатался в десне, потревоженный языком.

— Давай, — подначивал себя Хиггс. — Соберись, тряпка. Сделай это!..

Устрой свой маленький персональный Апокалипсис.

— _Давай_ , — повторил он одними губами и судорожно втянул носом воздух.

Дуло надавило сильнее.

Задержав дыхание, Хиггс взглянул в лицо смерти и не моргнул — зажмурился.

К горлу подкатила тошнота. Он подался вперёд, и его вырвало чёрным и красным. Вверх лениво поплыли криптобиоты. Истошно закричав, Хиггс взмахнул автоматом, размозжив их об землю. Меланхоличную тишину Берега разорвала автоматная очередь, хруст отломившегося спускового крючка, треск ствола, удар, два, три. Отбросив оружие в сторону, Хиггс заколотил по земле кулаками. В глазах защипало, словно в них щедро насыпали песка. Перевалившись за нижние веки, слёзы потекли по грязным щекам, минуя потерявшие пигментацию пятна, чтобы потом затеряться в бородке и вороте.

Хиггс взвыл. Покачнувшись вперёд, он упал навзничь, рассадив подбородок, и заскрёб по земле пальцами. 

— Давай, сраная ты куча дерьма, _давай_! — закричал он, напрягая голосовые связки, и ударил головой о землю. Два вдоха, и Хиггс сделал это снова, добавляя к кровоподтёкам и ссадинам новые. В голове зазвенело нестройным хором колоколов. Разбитые Сэмом губы закровоточили вновь, повторяя за сердцем ритмичной пульсацией.

Хиггс не услышал шагов — она сообщила о своём прибытии касанием. Тонкие пальцы взъерошили поседевшие волосы с почти материнской лаской. Хиггс вздрогнул, вскинувшись. Амели сидела подле него на корточках. Уголки её губ дёрнулись и поползли вниз. Выражение лица могло бы сойти за печальное и даже виноватое, но взгляд был жёстким и непроницаемым — многовековой лёд, сковавший тёмную гладь воды.

— А… мели, — прошептал Хиггс, подавшись к её руке. «Пожалуйста, убей меня» застряло в глотке, не сумев протолкнуться наружу. Надежда всегда была отъявленной сукой.

Она вернулась, и это всё, что имело значение. Вернулась за ним, чтобы вновь напитать силой и повести за собой — в прекрасное «потом», где небо и море сольются воедино, окрасившись алым. Всё случившееся ранее было всего лишь спектаклем для наивного дурачка Сэма, чтобы выиграть время, ведь так?

Ведь так?

Хиггс позвал её вновь, но Амели не ответила. Рука, ласкавшая его волосы, бессильно соскользнула вниз и, мазнув по плечу, разорвала тактильный контакт. Болезненный звон в ушах сменился шёпотом прибоя. 

Амели никогда бы не прислушалась к его мольбам, осознал вдруг Хиггс. Единственный, кто мог на неё повлиять, это Сэм. Сэм предпочёл отдать его судьбу на откуп Фрэджайл. Фрэджайл поставила перед иллюзией выбора, а значит, в этой грёбаной цепочке из привязанностей и просьб не осталось места для его собственных желаний; последнее звено сомкнуло зубы на первом.

В желудке похолодело. Хиггс знал, что будет потом, но всё равно рванул вперёд, к _ней_ , тщетно цепляясь за руки и платье. Амели просочилась сквозь пальцы, как вода.

— _Пожалуйста_ , — взмолился он, коленопреклонённый, выворачивая наизнанку всё своё уродливое нутро, но этого оказалось недостаточно.

Пешка достигла последней горизонтали и не смогла превратиться в ферзя. Некогда любимой, но потерявшей ценность игрушке не было места в шахматах.


	2. Forward and Back, Backwards and Fore

_Remember when you wake_  
_The advice I gave_  
_I hope it keeps you safe_  
_When I'm not around_

— Not Around, Low Roar

  
Небо над головой было свинцово-серым. Вдалеке рокотал гром, дождь наступал на пятки; десять-двадцать минут, и облака, назревавшие с самого утра, наконец, лопнут. Сейчас мысль об этом была и вполовину не такой удручающей, как девять месяцев назад. Несмотря на это, Сэм всё равно прибавил шагу: есть бутерброды было куда приятнее сухими. Говоря откровенно, вперёд его гнала совсем не нужда: ничто не мешало отложить доставку на завтра или хотя бы отобедать с крышей над головой. Однако решение было принято. Сэм подозревал, что задержись он в Южном хотя бы на полчаса дольше, и уже не смог бы его покинуть.

Встревоженное личико Лу всё ещё стояло у него перед глазами.

Это было необходимо, напомнил себе он. В этой фразе не было самообмана, но часть его «я» — та самая, что яростно противилась разлуке с Луизой — всё равно клеймила его предателем. Страхи кружили в голове крикливыми чайками. Что, если она будет чувствовать себя брошенной, а повзрослев, столкнётся с теми же трудностями, что однажды терзали его самого? Или вырастет, видя в нём не отца, а приходящего незнакомца? Что станет с их свободой, реши Дайхардмэн использовать Лу как инструмент давления, чтобы вернуть его в лоно «Бриджес» насовсем? Сэм не знал ответов на эти вопросы, но успокаивал себя мыслью, что настоящим предательством было бы пустить ситуацию на самотёк. 

Жестокость была той вещью, о которой узнавал каждый ребёнок, едва начинал интересоваться миром за пределами бункера, и могло статься, что детям, зачатым на волне эйфории после объединения Америки, повезёт не больше предыдущего поколения. После сорока лет доминирования над смертными, Твари наконец отступили в тень, уступив место главному чудовищу — человеку. Новый акт трагедии стартовал ещё до того, как страна успела вдоволь насладиться свободой от темпоральных дождей и выплесков. Сэм помнил тот день так хорошо, словно это было вчера: у Лу тогда впервые начали резаться зубы, и она громко делилась своим мнением на этот счёт. Когда её слёзы утихли, а беседа с Доктором перешла к обмену новостями, тот посетовал, что уже полторы недели дожидается заказа, обычно прибывающего в течении двух или трёх дней. Выразив сочувствие немногословным «хм», Сэм попрощался и отключился. Не прошло и месяца, как он заметил задержки в поставках сам. Бытовая химия и энергетики не были предметами первой необходимости, чего не скажешь о детском питании. Если бы не прикорм и привычка запасаться на крайний случай, дело могло принять скверный оборот.

Чем больше проходило времени, тем реже появлялись курьеры. Хиральная сеть кишела обсуждениями на этот счёт, разной степени абсурдности и горячности. Самые шумные комментаторы утверждали, что правительство решило проредить и без того неплотные ряды американцев, чтобы выделить ресурсы для освоения новых земель. Сэм не верил в теории заговора, но червячок беспокойства нашёл путь и к его сердцу. Подливало масла в огонь и отсутствие официальных заявлений «Бриджес» на этот счёт. О том, чтобы вернуться на работу самому, не могло быть и речи: посвящённый в тайну происхождения Лу, Доктор развёрнуто объяснил, почему она не перенесёт походной жизни в качестве неординарно рождённого, но всё-таки обычного младенца.

Пелена таинственности спáла вместе с визитом очередного курьера. По его словам, всё больше людей опасались выходить на маршрут: не проходило и недели, чтобы кто-то из них не пропал без вести. Речь шла не только о горном районе, знаменитом своей суровостью, но и центральном регионе — в то время, как восток, по сообщениям местных, не испытывал подобных проблем. Настроения внутри «Бриджес» и «Фрэджайл Экспресс» были далеки от воодушевлённых. Виновники, впрочем, нашлись быстро: через пару дней после этого разговора президент выступил с обращением, в котором рассказал о возросшей активности Homo demens и призвал не впадать в отчаяние перед лицом новой-старой угрозы. Мнения разделились: в то время, как одни благодарили его за прояснение обстановки, другие упражнялись в чёрном юморе, а третьи отсчитывали часы до финального вздоха новой Америки. Для Сэма же вся его речь прозвучала как тщательно отрепетированная малоинформативная херня.

Для того, чтобы понимать, как обстояло дело, не требовалось особого ума: изуродованные тягой к разрушению и лишившиеся направляющей руки, дементы перегрызлись в попытке установить власть, а когда пыль осела, вернулись к тому, что понимали лучше всего — уничтожению. Это было так же предсказуемо, как обуявшая страну паника, утихомирить которую не помогали даже отчёты «Бриджес» о состоянии курьерского отдела корпорации, быстро ставшие регулярными. Отсутствие дисциплины и небольшое число людей сепаратисты компенсировали впечатляющим вооружением. Фрустрация вкупе с отсутствием тормозов дали гремучую смесь, напалмом выжигавшую всё, на что попадала. Сначала они ограничивались атаками на курьеров, бывших не только незаменимым звеном в цепочке жизнедеятельности страны, но и лёгкой добычей. Ситуация ухудшилась, когда наружу просочился слух о новой экспедиции, на этот раз — на север. Мнения разделились и тут: кто-то был взбудоражен идеей узнать, что лежит за границей истоптанных Легендарным Курьером земель, кто-то — выказывал опасение и даже неодобрение, считая, что прежде, чем искать новые голодные рты, необходимо окрепнуть самим. Homo demens восприняли новость как личное оскорбление, так и не переварив факт того, что Америка объединилась вопреки их стараниям. Многократно возросшие амбиции привели террористов к стенам Озёрного узла, и наготове у них была бомба. Перерезать пуповину сообщению регионов, к счастью, не удалось ввиду неплохой системы безопасности и дерьмовой организации самих дементов, но ситуация — что было совершенно естественно — погрузила Соединённые Города Америки в истеричную лихорадку.

Осознавая острую нехватку хороших новостей, «Бриджес» объявила о своём стремлении восстановить Срединный узел. Пойди всё по плану, и это стало бы отличным символом нового начала. Проект завершился, не успев разогнаться: всё, что потребовалось — это пара смертников. Хиральная сеть и эво-дево анализ любезно предоставили информацию о случившемся: знание того, что террористы носили логотип «Фрэджайл Экспресс», стало новым ударом под дых и подарило очередной повод для подозрений в их адрес.

Взрывная волна докатилась и до убежища (Сэм так и не научился думать о нём, как о «доме»), посшибав вещи с горизонтальных поверхностей. Он проснулся от толчка, с колотящимся в рёбра сердцем и свернувшимся в животе угрём страха. Лу, всегда отличавшаяся крепким сном, пошевелилась, поворчала и утихла. Сэм не сомкнул глаз до самого утра. Озёрный узел, Срединный узел — всё это было так близко. Он не беспокоился за себя — ещё не нашлось оружия, которое смогло бы умертвить его навсегда, но Лу — совсем другое дело. Сэм не мог не гадать, стала ли она репатриантом после вмешательства Амели, вернувшей её к жизни, но даже если ответ был «да», это ничего не меняло. Смерть Луизы, постоянная или временная, была тем, чему нельзя было случиться.

Он не знал, как долго лежал неподвижно, держа в объятиях её крошечное тельце и не облекая это в слова, но чувствуя: что-то закончилось. Вероятно, спокойная жизнь, восхитительная в своей рутине.

Позавтракав банкой «портера» — привычка, от которой он отучил себя сразу после побега из «Бриджес», — Сэм сделал ещё одну вещь, которую не планировал в ближайшем будущем: связался с Дэдмэном. Идентификатор его браслета был одним из немногих, которые он сохранил в личном профиле во время путешествия на запад. Разговор с давним другом получился куда длиннее, чем ожидал Сэм. Возможно, Дэдмэн и не знал наверняка, что случилось с ним после похода к крематорию, но не догадываться он не мог — особенно, если учитывать слова, ставшие его прощанием. Сэм не питал иллюзий касательно заинтересованности «Бриджес» в своей персоне: даже если Дайхардмэн и не спустил на него поисковых собак после прямого нарушения приказа, за ним наверняка предпочли бы присматривать. Тем не менее, он был уверен: его убежище по-прежнему оставалось ненайденным. Поддельное имя имело за своими плечами историю, а немногочисленные выживальщики, с которыми он поддерживал контакт, умели держать рот на замке. В противном случае у его дверей давным-давно бы нарисовалась делегация из «Бриджес», и вовсе не потому, что он представлял из себя человека, на которого стоит тратить ресурсы и время. «Мы будем счастливы заполучить тебя назад», — сказал ему Дэдмэн; в его голосе слышалась улыбка. «Этого не случится, — отрезал Сэм. — Услуга за услугу, на этом всё». «Жаль. Я был бы рад поработать с тобой снова».

Он покривил бы душой, сказав, что не разделяет это чувство. «У меня нет связей с кем- или чем-либо», заявил Сэм когда-то Фрэджайл. Выходит, соврал.

Месяцы, проведённые им в фактическом заточении, почти не принесли ему дискомфорта. Возня с Лу, какой бы изнурительной она иногда ни была, приносила ему удовольствие, одиночество — давно стало близким другом. Временами Сэм тосковал по небу над головой, траве под ногами и даже метровому слою снега горного региона, и тогда выходил из бункера, чтобы побродить вокруг и посидеть на склоне. Руины Срединного узла были не тем пейзажем, который навевал умиротворение, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Когда их смело подчистую, Сэм перестал выходить наружу. От былого спокойствия не осталось и следа: каждая минута, проведённая на месте, вызывала в нём желание бежать — так далеко, насколько хватит выносливости. Как скоро дементы ударят вновь? Где это будет? Сумеет ли «Бриджес» взять ситуацию под контроль? Все эти вопросы преследовали его день ото дня, разбив с трудом склеенное чувство безопасности на мелкие кусочки. Сэм чувствовал себя запертым в клетке. Сэм чувствовал себя… бессильным.

Наверное, так и сходили с ума выживальщики.

Дэдмэн не стал томить его ожиданием. Посчитав, что наилучшей кандидатурой на роль временного опекуна Луизы будет Локни, он договорился о сеансе связи. Теперь, когда она перебралась из Горного узла в Южный и вела работу в лаборатории сестры, обновляя и проектируя оборудование для оптимизации хиральной сети, поселение превратилось в одно из самых безопасных мест СГА: дело Локни не терпело к себе небрежного обращения. Не прошло и часа, как они сумели прийти к компромиссу, устроившему обе стороны. «Я сдержал своё обещание, — сказал Дэдмэн, когда Локни отключилась от беседы. — Дайхардмэн пока не в курсе твоих планов: сейчас его заботят более важные дела, нежели мониторинг моих разговоров. Но, Сэм, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь: я обязан ему сообщить. У тебя не получится сохранить Лу в секрете». «Я и не собираюсь, — ответил Сэм. — Делай то, что должен». Всё, что оставалось — это приготовиться к долгому, но необходимому путешествию.

«Сэм, — добавил Дэдмэн прежде, чем он успел попрощаться. — Есть ещё кое-что».

…Капюшон-выдра пискнул и пополз вверх, накрывая голову: небо низверглось дождём, мигом прибившим растительность. Сэм ускорился, держа в поле зрения чернильный зёв пещеры, замеченный им ещё вдалеке. Опыт подсказывал, что продлись непогода хотя бы пару часов, и земля станет чавкающим месивом, а быстрая беспроблемная доставка превратится в преодоление. Не впервой. Кто знает — может, это, наконец, отвлечёт его от закольцованного бега тревожных мыслей.

Внутри пещеры было сумрачно и тихо, но, прежде всего, сухо. Ослабив лямки рюкзака, Сэм аккуратно опустил его на землю и прислонил к сталагмиту потолще. Грузом была посылка для Мусорщика, повредить которую могло разве что падение с высоты, однако он предпочитал не рисковать: бережное обращение с вещами давно вошло у него в привычку. Иногда он замечал, что расставляет припасы в убежище, пользуясь алгоритмом, который выработал за годы работы курьером. Лу, кажется, замечала это тоже — во всяком случае, она всегда гикала, когда он начинал играть в этот свой персональный «тетрис», бормоча: «Нет, не сюда» или «Полежи-ка ты тут».

Отцепив фляжку от пояса, Сэм вдоволь напился и отёр губы рукавом.

За спиной раздался хлопок.

Он не сразу сообразил, откуда знает этот звук, хотя когда-то был уверен, что больше не спутает его ни с одним другим. Потребовалось время, чтобы отучиться вздрагивать, заслышав его поблизости, но вопрос «замереть или готовиться к драке?» так и всплывал в голове, заставляя напрячь мышцы — даже когда человек, породивший эту реакцию, канул в небытие.

Развернувшись, Сэм окинул взглядом стоящую перед ним фигуру. Совсем не изменилась, подумал он. Всё та же фарфоровая кожа, всё тот же художественный беспорядок на голове, всё та же полуулыбка на бледных губах, только вместо застёгнутой наглухо куртки с ощетинившимися шипами — комбинезон в цветах «Бриджес» с кипу на груди.

Сердце, пропустившее удар в ответ на паническое «что, если?..», выровняло ритм.

Демоны прошлого по-прежнему оставались в нём.

— Навевает воспоминания, — сказала Фрэджайл, осматриваясь. — Давно не виделись, Сэм.

Улыбка её стала немного шире, но не отринула робости.

— Ты шла за мной? — спросил он напрямик. Если его собеседницу и кольнуло промелькнувшее в голосе подозрение, она никак того не выдала.

— Да, — не стала юлить Фрэджайл. — Честно говоря, я не была уверена, что ты захочешь меня видеть. Или согласишься беседовать.

— А сейчас?

— Мы же беседуем, разве нет?

Пожав плечами в невербальном «и то верно», Сэм, ничтоже сумняшеся, опустился на землю. Постояв пару секунд, Фрэджайл сложила зонтик и шагнула к нему. Он ожидал, что она не станет изменять привычке и сядет рядом, как делала это раньше, почти всегда оказываясь достаточно близко для того, чтобы это приносило дискомфорт. Он помнил, как переставал дышать, когда их локти слегка тёрлись друг о друга: ощущение прикосновения было таким явным, словно между ними не было преград из слоёв одежды. Какой-то части его «я» было интересно, как бы он отреагировал на это сейчас. Захотелось бы ему отодвинуться? Но проверить не удалось: выдержав дистанцию, Фрэджайл присела на корточки и слегка наклонилась вперёд для устойчивости.

— Как твои дела, Сэм? — спросила она, сложив руки на коленях.

— Всё так же, — почти не слукавил он.

— Лу?

Конечно, она знала.

— Хорошо. — Сэм позволил себе тень улыбки. — Вьёт из меня верёвки.

— Верёвки лучше, чем палки.

Фраза, достойная постера.

— Чем ты сейчас занимаешься? — спросил уже он.

— Всё тем же, — ответила Фрэджайл, отзеркалив его. — Руковожу компанией, бодаюсь с дементами, помогаю «Бриджес». Ты?

— Стараюсь избегать неприятностей.

— Получается?

— Иногда.

Дождь, и без того начавший с уверенной ноты, перешёл в престо, занавесив вход пещеры плотной серой занавесью. В лицо дохнуло влажным холодом, изо рта вырывался пар. Сэм непроизвольно дёрнул плечами, почувствовав, как поползли по спине мурашки. Весна выдалась прохладная и ненастная: промозглые дни сменялись холодными ночами, и по утрам на земле виднелась тонкая корочка льда. Конечно, это не могло сравниться со снежными бурями вблизи Горного узла — спасибо, что Локни решила выбрать местечко покомфортнее, — но сейчас, без спасительного тепла грелок, Сэм чувствовал себя продрогшим. Стоило взять их с собой. Чудо, что он не ушёл с пустыми руками: единственной, кто занимал его мысли на выходе, была Луиза. 

Засунув руку в карман, Фрэджайл достала пластиковый пакет с криптобиотами и приглашающе протянула его Сэму. Качнув головой, тот расстегнул ворот комбинезона, порылся за пазухой и продемонстрировал маркированный контейнер с бутербродами. Решив остаться каждый при своём обеде, они, не сговариваясь, приступили к трапезе.

Молчание было комфортным. Сэм знал, что между ними ещё остались вопросы, которые стоило бы озвучить, но делать это сейчас означало возвращаться к событиям, которые он предпочёл бы не вспоминать. Говорили, что время лечит. Если это и было так, ему не удалось ощутить на себе его целительной силы: призраки прошлого преследовали его во снах и всегда оставались наутро. Один из них скалился за плечом хиралиевой маской; другая — плакала кровью. Ещё двое сражались за чужую жизнь, чтобы в конечном итоге уступить место женщине, в чьём чреве она зародилась. Теперь, когда на его шее больше не висело ловца снов, кошмары не собирались оставаться за порогом. Ни к чему бередить старые раны, тем более — при свете дня.

Однако у Фрэджайл было другое мнение на этот счёт.

— Я скучала по тебе, — сказала она, взглянув в его сторону, — но это не единственная причина, по которой я здесь.

— Я догадался, — пробурчал Сэм, дожевав последний бутерброд, и отряхнул штаны от крошек. — «Бриджес»?

— Почти, — призналась Фрэджайл, поднимаясь на ноги. — У меня есть просьба.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я снова помогал восстанавливать Америку, мой ответ нет.

— Тогда как насчёт того, чтобы сделать её безопасной?

Сэм запрокинул к ней голову.

— Ты слышал о взрыве в Срединном узле? — продолжила Фрэджайл, вставая напротив него.

«Я почувствовал его», хотелось ответить ему, но он благоразумно придержал эту информацию при себе.

— Да, — просто сказал он. — Как и о том, что курьеры боятся выходить на маршрут. Отчасти поэтому я здесь. 

— Я знаю. Дэдмэн рассказывал, что ты вернулся на работу в обмен на услугу для Лу.

Ну естественно.

— Я рада, что ты с нами — особенно сейчас, когда нам так не хватает рук. Но этого мало. Если мы хотим, чтобы Америка снова была безопасной, необходимо бороться с главной проблемой. Homo demens.

— Забавно слышать это от тебя, — заметил Сэм. — В прошлом тебя волновало только наследие отца.

— Всё ещё волнует, — подтвердила Фрэджайл, повертев в пальцах зонтик. — Но одно не исключает другого. Время заставило меня взглянуть на вещи иначе.

Кончик её языка быстрой змейкой коснулся уголка рта.

— В живых остался лишь один человек, который может помочь не ресурсами, а информацией, — с расстановкой произнесла Фрэджайл и добавила, едва слышно: — Хиггс.

Имя тянуло за собой длинную вереницу воспоминаний, словно пальцы — волосы из сливного отверстия. Часть из них истрепалась, потеряв цвет и чёткость, как старомодная фотография; часть — обратилась ассоциациями, намертво въевшимися в подкорку. Сладковатый запах хиралия. Свежесть озона. Привкус смолы. Скользящий по коже язык. Фотографии в обрамлении красных линий.

Сэм машинально потёр ухо, чувствуя под пальцами неровно сросшийся край.

— Ты знала, — заключил он.

— О том, что Хиггс не решится покончить с собой? Нет. Но я предполагала, что это может случиться.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Фрэджайл отвернулась и медленной, но твёрдой поступью направилась в сторону пещерного входа. По ту сторону дождевой завесы мелькнул серебристый излом молнии, следом низко пророкотал гром. Сэм не видел выражения её лица, но знал: сейчас Фрэджайл ничем не отличалась от той себя, какой он увидел её вблизи смоляного озера.

— Когда я вызвалась помочь «Бриджес» с проблемой дементов, я начала просматривать архивы хиральной сети, — заговорила она снова. — Я искала… что-то. Любую зацепку. Всё, что могло помочь: старые отчёты, местоположения ликвидированных лагерей, детали столкновений. Однажды я наткнулась на заархивированные дневники, которые загрузил для расшифровки один курьер. Ты. — Фрэджайл обернулась. — Каждая из записей заслуживала внимания, но особенно меня впечатлила та, в которой говорилось о кукле, маске и кипу — потому, что её очевидно написали после того, как вы встретились на Берегу Амели в последний раз.

Сэм опустил взгляд, уставившись на носки собственных ботинок.

— Ты хочешь Прыгнуть к нему, — догадался он.

— Да. — Голос Фрэджайл почти потерялся в шуме дождя.

— Дайхардмэн знает?

— Нет.

— Похоже, нам всем нравится держать его в неведении.

— Я не планирую сообщать ему об этом до тех пор, пока мы не будем уверены, что Хиггсу есть, что рассказать.

— «Мы»?

Фрэджайл поджала губы.

— Мне хочется думать, что его предательство сделало меня умнее и дальновиднее, — сказала она после паузы и развернулась. — Но это самонадеянно. Я больше не буду такой наивной, как раньше. Именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты отправился со мной.

— Почему я? Я не умею Прыгать, и я больше не часть «Бриджес».

— Не считая меня, ты — единственный, кто имеет с ним связь.

Сэм захотел возразить, но возражать было нечем. И выбирать было не из кого: ни один из общего числа их знакомых не был связан с Хиггсом так тесно, как они двое — даже если его собственное знакомство с ним и не исчислялось годами, как это было в случае Фрэджайл. Он чувствовал её — золотую нить, больше похожую на струну, готовую порезать при касании; нить, наличие которой причиняло дискомфорт на границе с тревогой. Если и рвать, то её.

Не мог Сэм обманываться и мыслью, что где-то там существовал человек, горюющий о Хиггсе: как бы иронично это ни было, единственным, кому он смог рассказать о том, что творилось у него на душе, оказался его противник. Этого осознания было достаточно, чтобы испытывать жалость даже к такому куску дерьма как Хиггс Монаган.

— Я не смогла в него выстрелить, — повторила Фрэджайл своё давнее признание. Взгляд её стал слегка расфокусированным, словно она пыталась вглядеться в прошлое. — Не сумела нажать на спусковой крючок. Когда я взглянула ему в глаза… Не могу сказать, что увидела в нём того, прежнего Хиггса, каким он был когда-то, но осколок его? часть? Возможно, она всё ещё там. Как долго он провёл на Берегу, вдали от Амели? Изоляция могла пойти ему на пользу. Одиночество даёт пищу для размышлений. Меняет людей.

— Не настолько, чтобы превратить одержимого психопата в нормального человека, — отозвался Сэм, поднимаясь на ноги. — Остановись. Ты играешь в адвоката дьявола. Чёрт возьми, у чувака не всё в порядке с башкой, а ты собираешься идти к нему за помощью? Кто знает, может, сейчас он окончательно слетел с катушек. Или сделал то, на что у него не хватило духу тогда.

— Может быть, — согласилась Фрэджайл. — Не знаю. Я не пробовала с ним увидеться. Не только потому, что мне не хотелось, но и потому, что незнание было лучше знания.

Плечи её приподнялись и упали. 

— Я не оправдываю его, Сэм, и никогда не смогу оправдать, — сказала она твёрдо. Пальцы её крепко сжались на ручке зонта. — Влияние Амели или нет, это не снимает с него ответственности. Он всегда желал могущества, силы, влияния. Какие бы отношения нас не связывали, я была для него средством достижения цели. Но всё это неважно. Важно то, что Хиггс не из тех, кто готов унести секреты с собой в могилу. Что его дневники, если не доказательство этого? Может, в нём уже не осталось ничего человеческого, но терять ему больше нечего. В противном случае, он бы не стал делиться с тобой тем, чем не делился даже со мной.

Что ж, вот и ответ на один из незаданных вопросов.

— Если он мёртв, так тому и быть, — продолжила Фрэджайл. — Но если нет… Амели бы не стала оставлять его на своём Берегу, верно?

— Нет. Не думаю. — Сэм нахмурился. — Ладно. Допустим, он до сих пор жив. Как ты планируешь это провернуть? Ты говорила, что не можешь Прыгать на незнакомые Берега.

— Не могу, — подтвердила она. — Но я была на Берегу Хиггса. Он был одним из первых, которые мы посетили, когда он узнал о моих способностях. Я… не горю желанием повторять этот опыт, но готова к этому. К тому же, у меня осталась его маска. Помнишь, что говорил нам Хартмэн? Ловец снов, кипу — они были воплощениями ваших общих воспоминаний с Амели. Маяком. Не вижу причин, почему маска Хиггса не сможет сыграть ту же роль.

Последняя фраза потонула в роптании грома — удаляющегося, стремительно теряющего силу.

Сэм сжал челюсти.

— Ты настроена серьёзно, — произнёс он после долгой паузы и продолжил, не дожидаясь очередного подтверждения с её стороны: — Ну же, Фрэджайл. Подумай. Ты знаешь, что случится. Он будет ходить вокруг да около, разводить патетику, а потом найдёт способ тебя наебать.

— Именно поэтому я прошу тебя Прыгнуть со мной.

— Скорее, я сам возглавлю экспедицию на север, чем позволю опять вовлечь меня в это дерьмо, — в его голос просочилось раздражение. — Посмотри куда это завело меня в прошлый раз.

— Если так будет продолжаться, не будет никакой экспедиции, — выпалила Фрэджайл и шагнула вперёд, но Сэм не попятился. — Кто знает — может, не будет и никакой Америки. Насилие порождает насилие. Оно разобщает, подпитывает страхи, отучает доверять. Если ничего не предпринять, со временем оно захлестнёт всю страну. Ты хочешь, чтобы Лу росла в таком мире?

На щеках Сэма заиграли желваки.

— Это манипуляция, Фрэджайл.

— Я не… — попыталась возразить она, но прервалась на полуслове. Ресницы её дрогнули и опустились, замерев на несколько долгих мгновений. — Прости меня. Это было подло с моей стороны.

Она вздохнула и подобралась, возвращая себе самообладание.

— Всё, о чём я прошу — это подумать. Тебе необязательно давать мне ответ сейчас. Откровенно говоря, мне не нужна твоя помощь — но я _хотела_ бы её получить. Я доверяю тебе, Сэм, — произнесла Фрэджайл почти шёпотом. — Я знаю, что ты сможешь прикрыть мне спину, если я снова её обнажу.

Она замолчала, ожидая от него нового протеста, вопроса, хоть какой-то реакции, но ответом ей была тишина.

Приняв поражение, но не смирившись с ним, Фрэджайл медленно выдохнула и повернулась в сторону входа пещеры.

— Дождь утихает, — негромко сказала она и раскрыла зонтик одним быстрым отточенным движением. — Как бы то ни было, я была рада повидать тебя снова, Сэм. Надеюсь, ты подумаешь над моей просьбой.

— Может быть, — глухо отозвался он.

— Это всё, о чём я прошу, — повторила Фрэджайл и Прыгнула.


End file.
